


DongHwi is L. O. V. E

by honeyjester



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: I dont get myself, I love both of them, M/M, how to do this, im so dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyjester/pseuds/honeyjester
Summary: Drabbles that revolves around Kang Dongho & Lee Daehwi





	1. Playing With Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed.

"Oh hyung!!!"

That's was Daehwi reaction when he saw his beloved hyung holding 'Playing With Fire - Blackpink' card. 

"Yay we're in the same team! Wohoooo" Daehwi cheered like no tomorrow. Dongho just giving out a fond smile while Sewoon being oblivious in this whole situation and Minki just look at both of them boringly. 

"Seriously, did both of you planned this?" Asked Minki

NOOOOO!!! both Dongho & Daehwi shouted together. Then they look at each other and starts giggling. 

"Like I'm gonna believe that" said Minki.  
"I thought Daehwi is afraid with Dongho" blurted Sewoon. 

Daehwi and Dongho which currently playing games with each other fingers looked at Sewoon with scandalous eyes and Minki rolled his eyes. 

"Ok stop it lovebirds, time to practice. And Sewoon, can you be this team leader because I cannot trust both of them anymore"

 

Ps : I'm so dumb


	2. Megaton Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously Baekho should endorse Megaton Bar... That stuff really sold out because of him. 
> 
> Not beta-ed

"Daehwi, can you please stop?"  
"Okay"

The atmosphere became tense, Dongho is trying so hard to be serious and Daehwi? Let's just conclude that this kid cannot be helped anymore. Both team assigned by MNET to self record themselves trying the center position. Recording went smoothly starting with SungWoon then followed by Samuel and the list goes on until its Kang Dongho turn, disasters happened. Disaster which Lee Daehwi starts laughing from the moment Kang Dongho pressed record button.

"Let's start again, and please be serious this time"

With that, they started again. Dongho walked to the camera and pressed record button and walked back to the team. He catches Daehwi's eyes and make a don't-you-dare face before turning back and starts dancing. Thank god it went smoothly.

"CUT!"

And its cue for Lee Daehwi laughter! He laugh like there is no tomorrow while rubbing his knee. Jonghyun as a leader didn't have heart to scold the child and let him be but not for Dongho. He managed to catch Daehwi before latter runs from him and locked his head with his arm.

"Tell me, what is so funny that you cannot help but to laugh during my cut?"

The others just let them be and grabs the opportunity to rest a bit and toilet break while both Daehwi and Dongho still wrestling at the corner of the training room.

"Ani ani aniyoooo.. Stopppp!!!" Daehwi screamed to stop Dongho from his massive tickling but failed to do so as the elder didn't show any sign of stopping. "Okay.. Okay I tell you!!!!"

...

"I can't focus.. why are you doing this to me? Is my dancing is funny to you dear?"  
"Nooooo.. Its not!!! Its hot actually heheee"  
"Hot? Okay, I'll pretend I didn't heard that part. Then?"

Daehwi look at Dongho, abusing his lower lips. Dongho patiently wait for his answer. Should I tell him?

"Its.."  
"Yes?"

Daehwi fished out his handphone from his stocking, Dongho quickly tries to cover them by moving closer to Daehwi.

"Its your fans! Don't blame me but its too funny!!! Hehehehhehehhehehahahahaha"

Dongho face palm himself and look at Daehwi, who still laughing. Seriously he love both of them too much to get angry with them.. His Donghohwe, and his Lee Daehwi

[Megaton ](http://thumb.pann.com/tc_480/http://fimg4.pann.com/new/download.jsp?FileID=41349822)


	3. Daehwi is ㄴㅇㅅㅌ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Dongho & Daehwi

PLEDIS. Noises are everywhere, some of them are excited at the thought of meeting NUEST, not to forget some of them grunting, displeased on why the debuted idols still can be here... participating the show. 

"Omg omg it's NUEST, hyunggggg its NUEST"  
"Yah Lee Daehwi, behave" Woojin gripped Daehwi's arm, trying to calm down the excited otter.  
"But it's Nuesttttt, I love themmm"  
"We know that Daehwi-ah, and we know you're ㄴㅇㅅㅌ so don't worry," said Donghyun with a fond smile.  
"Nyehehhehheeeee" Daehwi just giggles. His eyes fixed at the front stage, anticipating his favorite idol which can walk anytime now. 

One by one, PLEDIS trainees entered. Daehwi fanboying on how well-dressed NUEST like professional idols they are and omg omg they are so handsome eh wait why only four of them here lucky my fav is here omg he's so handsome. Okay Daehwi, chill

"Look at him, his mouth are wide open" Youngmin whispered at Donghyun which made the other male laugh softly. Woojin slapped Daehwi's shoulder, three of the enjoyed laughing at pouting Daehwi. 

"Annyeonghaseyo. We are Pledis trainee. Please take care of us"

With that, four of them which well known as NUEST takes their position and starts performing for evaluation. For about 2 minutes performance, all eyes and ears are fixed on them and as expected of idols for 6 years, they executed a flawless performance of After School's Because of You. As soon as their performance end, the whole hall clapped and cheered loudly for them. The especially certain cutie that resembles sea otter which he literally madly clapping and jumping on his seat! 

"Did you see Hyung? Did you see? Aren't they handsome? Omg, they are so cool!!" Lee Daehwi fanboying like no tomorrow and his eyes fixed on his favorite member of NUEST whole time. Whenever happens, he swears that he will go and talks to him today yes today definitely today <\- inside Daehwi's head. 

CUT!! 

"Sorry but Pledis trainee needs to perform again. And I need to see Kim Jonghyun & trainers for a while" said PD Na. All of them wearing puzzled look and Jonghyun disappeared to the back of the stage together with the trainers, leaving three of them standing awkwardly there. 

"Why why? What happens? Why are they not being evaluated? Hyung? Why?"  
"Molla.. Maybe something happened?"  
"What are they waiting for? Just give 4 of them A already" Daehwi protested, not realizing that he voiced it little too loud till the three of NUEST member look at him, smiled fondly. His eyes widened and covered his mouth. 

DAMN DAMN IM SO SCREWED! 

He hides his face behind Woojin's shoulder, and take a peek from behind it. His favorite NUEST member just laughs and raised his handsome eyebrow, acknowledging Daehwi's. 

"Congratulations Lee Daehwi, after years fanboying him, your favorite Kang Baekho finally acknowledging your existence" whispered Woojin and Donghyun & Youngmin laughing so hard after seeing Daehwi's horror expression. 

5 minutes later, Kim Jonghyun is back to stage and trainer is back to their table, NUEST needs to perform back. All trainees inside the hall confused about what the hell is happening and murmuring among themselves. Noticing Baekho's darkened face as soon as JR finish explaining whatever he need to explain... 

"Omg don't sayyyyy"  
"What what? What is it?" Asked Woojin. 

Before he managed to say anything, the music starts again and this time, their performance totally the opposite from the first one. It was so bad. From the dance to the vocal and together with their expression. And obviously, the comment from trainers was so bad also. And their ranking was super bad. 

And Lee Daehwi is mad! WHAT IS THE HELL HAPPENING? 

Before leaving the stage, Daehwi managed to get eye contact with Baekho, and Baekho just smiled sadly at him. Daehwi pouts and did thumbs up to Baekho, smiled sadly watching his favorite's shoulder slumped down leaving the stage. 

Turned out his assumption was true. Mnet deliberately asked NUEST to perform poorly, and they agreed to it.

So professional. "This is scary" Daehwi murmured. 

...

"Wait, did you just make a thumbs up to your crush?" Asked Woojin. 

His eyes widened. OMG!!!!! 

-end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed Dongho, I wonder is he okay now.. 
> 
> Not beta-ed


End file.
